Barktail
Barktail '''is a tall, powerful, fluffy, mottled brown tom with yellow eyes and a long fluffy tail. Description Appearance : He looks a bit frightening, he's not very broad, he looks like he is because he's very fluffy. He has mottled fur, his name Bark comes from his pelt resembling willow tree bark. He has normal sized bright yellow eyes. : He is tall, with long legs, perfect for running but his fluffy fur tugs him down to stop him from going at a lighting speed. Personality : He is normally quiet, mainly too lazy to speak or doesn't want to get into the middle of things. He is quite the 'know-it-all' and acts like everyone's stupid and he's the smartest cat ever to walk the earth. He likes to cause drama between loved ones so they'll turn on each other, he does this because he thinks they don't deserve to be happy. : He mainly enjoys cats pain and tries to make things worse for them for his own amusement. But very deep down he's a sweet kind cat, this is just hidden since he's never been shown love before in so long, he's treated rudely and untrusted so he acts out, thinking if they don't care why should he? Skills : He doesn't have that many true skills, he has long legs, perfect for running very fast but his heavy fur weighs him down so he can't go that fast. He also isn't the best hunter in forests or open spaces. In open spaces, his fur, once again, weighs him down so he can't chase after prey. : In forests, he has trouble with leaves and brambles snagging his long fur. But he is alright with hunting in rocky areas since there are boulders to hide behind and no thorns to snag him. : He isn't a great fighter too, he can't lough fast and isn't swift. His fur makes him appear lager then most cats though and scars them away. Life Kithood & Adolescence : Bark, along with Minty and Neil, are born to Harvey and Fang. He is still very young when it turns out Harvey was cheating on Fang with his friend, and Bark's half brother was Neil. He and Minty watch as Fang kills Neil quickly. Fang tries to kill Minty next but Bark protects her and blinds his one eye. Minty and him flee and live as loners. It's unknown what happens after this. Adulthood : He, along with Minty, are on CaveClan land. He climbs out from behind a boulder and introduces himself and Minty to Pebblestar and Rainstrike. He knows Rainstrike is Fang but plays it cool and asks if he and his sister could join CaveClan. Pebblestar asks why and Bark replies saying they were being hunted by dogs and they thought they would be safer in numbers. Pebblestar agrees and let's them join and gives them the names Barktail and Mintleaf. Barktail is put on patrol with Sandclaw and Rainstrike. He asks Whitetooth if he could please pick the elders ticks off and clean the nursery instead, Whitetooth doesn't let him and Barktail is forced onto the patrol. : Later, Barktail is hunting with Mintleaf and it smells like something died and they follow it to the thunderpath to find Hollygorse dead and Pebblestar lost a life. Barktail carries Hollygorse's body back to camp. After they break the news to Hollygorse's daughter, Firepoppy, Pebblestar tells him to take Hollygorse into camp. Barktail says she should keep an eye on someone. Pebblestar asks who and he replies that Rainstrike was his father and he killed his mother and brother and tried to kill him and Mintleaf. Pebblestar goes off to find him and Barktail carries Hollygorse to camp. Pedigree '''Father :Rainstrike: Deceased Mother :Harvey: Deceased Sister :Mintleaf: Deceased Half-brother :Neil: Deceased Relationships Family Rainstrike & Harvey : He loved Harvey very much and liked to cuddle with her. He wasn't as close with Fang on the other hand, but he still loved him and liked playing with him. When he finds out that his mother cheated on Fang, he was shocked with his mother but more shocked on his father. : Unlike his brother, Neil, his father was Fang, no one knew this for fact of course so Fang killed his mother and half brother. He now hates Rainstrike with all his heart. Mintleaf & Neil : He loved his brother, half brother, Neil. He was a bit shocked to find out they were half siblings but still loved him like a true brother.They played all the time and liked playing tricks on Minty. When he died, Barktail missed him very much. : He is very close with Mintleaf, after they were forced to live alone they took care of each other. Minty told him about CaveClan so he decided it would be a good idea to join. Enemies Rainstrike :Read in family. Notable Pebblepelt : He doesn't quite trust the she-cat a whole lot but thinks she's an alright leader. He knows she doesn't like him too much but he hopes to change this one day and perhaps become one of her top loyal warriors.He never does though, as he kills her beloved mate Rainstrike and he is then killed by Firepoppy. Firepoppy :He told Firepoppy he loved her, and wanted to become his mate, after they had been friends for a short time. Firepoppy loved him and believed every word that came out of his mouth. :But they were all lies. He never loved Firepoppy, nor even remotely liked her as a friend. All he wanted her for was to have kits, that's it, then he would dump her. :Firepoppy found out the truth and was mad with anger and greif, as well as finding out he had killed his own father, Rainstrike. Firepoppy confronted him and killed him. Quotes ::''"I want my warrior name to be Barktail." '' :Bark to Pebblestar about his warrior name Images Category:Characters Category:Tom Category:Deceased Category:Warrior Category:CaveClan Cat Category:Former Rogue Category:Kit Category:Dark Forest Cat Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14